mantra momoi
by wanikuroneko
Summary: momoi ngambek! karena pada pertandingan yang terjadi minggu kemarin anak-anak kiseki no sedai tidak mengikuti instruksinya karena lawan mereka terlalu lemah, tapi menurut momoi kelakuan anak-anak kiseki no sedai itu salah akhirnya momoi memantrai sebuah bola untuk pembalasan pada anak2 kiseki no sedai yang nakal itu,tapi kuroko melihatnya.. langsung aja... selamat membaca


"pruuuuuuuuuiiiiit!" suara peluit seorang guru olahraga yang sedang mengatur siswa-siswa dari salah satu kelas di SMP TEIKO,

"eng…? atsuhicchi, kiminara dousuru kana?" Tanya seorang siswa yang duduk di tepi lapangan sekolah pada mahluk tinggi berambut ungu yang sedang menikmati makanan ringan rasa BBQ.

tanpa memperlihatkan ekspresi yang berarti murasakibara memperlihatkan kemasan makanannya pada siswa yang bertanya tadi (kise), akhirnya kise memalingkan wajahnya dengan hati pasangsurut like ombak disamudra pasifik!

"huh… bosan sampai kapan kita bermain olahraga mengejar bola seperti ini yah, atsuhicchi?, aku ingin bermain basket dengan kurokocchi,aominecchi,midoricchi,akashicchi dan juga atsuhicchi!" kata kise mengeluh pada muraskibara yang sama sekali teidak bergeming dengan keluhan sok imut dari kise

"grr…" seketika suara dengkuran halus terdengar

"kyaaaa! atsuhicchi kau tidak mendengarku yah!, kau benar-benar menyebalkan bahkan lebih menyebalkan dari pada kurokocchi!" teriak kise yang kesal dengan muraskibara, tiba-tiba seseorang muncul dibelakang mereka dengan suara halus lebih halus dari pada mahluk halus saking halusnya kise jadi merinding

"hei?" kata suara halus itu

"kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! apa itu suara siapa itu? hah?!" teriak kise langsung berdiri berbalik kearah suara halus tersebut, ternyata suara halus itu berasal dari salah satu mahluk dari kiseki no sedai yang tidak memiliki hawa keberadaan yang selalu muncul dan pergi tiba-tiba.

"ohayo.. kise, atsuhi, kalian sudah selesai olahraga yah?" Tanya kuroko santai

"uh.. umm, belum kenapa?" Tanya kise pada kuroko.

"dibelakang ruang latihan basket ada sebuah bola warna merah" kata kuroko

"hmm? ada apa dengan bola itu? kurochin?" Tanya murasakibara yang tiba-tiba masuk dalam pembicaraan

"umm… jangan dipegang tadi aku lihat momoi-san, membaca matra pada bola itu" kata kuroko dengan nada mulai serius

"jangan-jangan momoi-chan mau membalas kita, karena pertandingan kemarin kita mengikuti instruksinya!?" kata kise sambil membayangkan pertandingan kemarin, yang mereka menangkan secara membabi buta karena lawan mereka tidaklah kuat

"sudah yah, aku mau pergi kekelas midorima dan aomine, aku akan memberi tahu mereka" kata kuroko slow sambil berjalan dengan gagah melambaikan tangannya menuju kedalam sekolah

"umm? atsuhicchi, perasaanku saja atau kurokocchi benar-benar aneh yaa?" kata kise memandang kuroko dengan tatapan bingung-bingung kawaii ala model majalah.

"grrrrrr.." jawab murasakibara dengan mata tertutup

"kyaaaaa! atsuhicchi kau tidak mendengarku lagi yaa!" teriak kise lagi dan membuat semua orang dilapangan memandanginya.

ditempat lain, kuroko menemui aomine dan midorima yang asyik main shogi dikelas mereka

"tidak bisa, kalau kekanan aku akan kalah, tapi kalau kiri aku hanya akan menunda kematian" kata aomine dengan wajah ZONE yang benar-benar serius

"sudah menyerahlah menurut oha-sama hari ini zodiacku akan mendapatkan keberuntungan!" kata midorima merendahkan aomine

"maaf, mengganggu? aomine, midori-san?" kata kuroko mengganggu permainan antara midori

"ada apa?!" kata aomine dengan wajah seorang mafia yang siap membunuh kapan saja

"uh.. ano? ada bo.." belum selesai kuroko berbicara midorima tiba-tiba memotong kalimat kuroko

"pasti soal, bola momoi kan, sudahlah kami sudah tahu momoi tadi kesini dan marah-marah tanpa sengja dia malah menyebutkan mengenai bola yang telah ia mantrai itu" kata midorima menjelaskan sambil menekan kacamatanya ala-ala midorima gitu.

"ah, aku tahu jika aku maju kesebelah sini! ada jalan" kata aomine mendapatkan ide untuk pion shoginya yang tinggal sebiji

"baiklah aku akan pergi menemui Akashi-kun" kata kuroko yang menghilang secara perlahan (ahaha kayak hantu aja!)

kuroko berjalan dikoridor yang sepi sepanjang sekolah karena kebanyakan siswa pergi bermain keluar sekolah karena pelajaran sekolah tidak terlalu efektif pada hari itu. akhirnya kuroko sampai kekelas Akashi yang biasanya Akashi sudah ada diatas mejanya sedang memainkan shogi sendirian, tapi pada hari itu ada yang aneh… tidak ada seorangpun didalam kelas Akashi yang harusnya Akashi berada disana.. pertanyaan besarpun muncul dipikiran kuroko yang memandang terkejut ke atas meja dengan papan shogi tanpa ada seseorangpun memainkannya… "kemanakan kapten dari kiseki no sedai?"


End file.
